Super Mario Sunshine 2
by PrincessPeachRoses
Summary: The Mario gang decides to take vacation to Isle Delfino for vacation. But when they see that someone else had teamed up with Shadow Mario to create a plot to kidnap the princess, their vacation seems spoiled. Will the gang rescue the princess from the evil clutches of Bowser? (T for Zelda being included.) All rights go to Nintendo T/M


**Super Mario Sunshine 2**

_***Chapter One: And… We're off!***_

Mario and friends had just arrived at Peach Beach to aboard Daisy Cruiser. Mario had decided it had been years since their last vacation, so he booked reservations at Isle Delfino's Hotel. He thought it was tough work saving a princess and he knew Peach wanted a sunny break from princess duties. The group, consisting of Mario, Peach, Daisy, and Toad, couldn't wait to set sail for a vacation. Daisy even more excited for she had never been near Isle Delfino and she wished to go. Generally, every heart amongst the group couldn't wait.

Toadsworth followed the group to the dock, reminding Peach if she had packed everything and wishing her a good trip. "Now, Master Mario, don't abandon the princess in dreadful heat! If you should, please find some assistance!" Toadsworth clung onto Peach, trying to keep her safe. Well, you see, Toadsworth is dreadfully paranoid of the princess. He was so worried about her and did everything he could for her, although he was an old toad, himself.

Mario nodded carefully with a smile on his face, vowing to protect the princess with all his might. He took Peach's hand and strolled slowly with her to the dock. "Don't worry, old man! We can take care of your "princess"." Daisy made quotation marks in the air, then giggled. A few yards from the dock came in a huge cruise ship with Daisy's face on it. On the side, it was marked, "DAISY CRUISER!" Everyone gasped, running towards the colossal ship. A young toad stood remarkably by the ladder that allowed you on the boat. He stood, smiling happily with his arms gesturing towards the ladder. "Good morning! My name is Derek and I will be your guide today! Ladies first, please!" He pointed to Daisy, as she was the nearest lady to the boat.

Daisy threw her luggage onto the high cruiser and climbed up the ladder. Once on, she waved down to them. "Look at me! I'm the queen of the world! Now, it's your turn, Peach!" Derek smiled, gesturing Peach to climb up. Mario let her hand go as she walked towards the cruiser. Peach looked up at the boat before her. It was extremely tall, and she couldn't possibly climb it. She looked back to Mario for help, but he just urged her on. Peach sighed, and tossed up her luggage. She caught hold of the rope. Slowly, Peach climbed up without looking down. At long last, she finally made it up. She received a shriek and hug from Daisy.

Once everyone was up, Derek climbed up himself and pulled up the ladder. With this, the boat began moving at a slow pace. Then, gradually, much faster. They were on their way!

Daisy leaned her head over the rail and took a gulp of fresh sea air. It smelled fresh and luscious, like a tropical island. Mario and Toad swam in the pool, racing each other to the end. Peach sat on the edge of the pool, lightly dipping her toes in the water in her bathing suit. She was excited to take a break from being kidnapped, but at that moment, something popped in her mind. What if Bowser was waiting there to scoop her up and kidnap her? Before Peach could ponder more, Mario splashed her with water. "Eek!" Peach shrieked, then giggled.

"Come in the pool with us!" Toad waved to Peach. Peach smiled and slid into the cool water. It felt as refreshing as drinking cold water on a summer day. She dived elegantly in the water like a dolphin over the waves. The water felt nice and free. When Peach lifted her head from the water, Toad splashed her with water. Peach did the same, but with bigger splashes. Then, Mario splashed the two of them. They had gotten into a splash fight! Gradually, Daisy joined and the game had become much fun.

At sunset, the group got out of the pool and went to go dry off. They returned to the main part of the boat when the stars were far overhead, but in the group, you could see a certain home. A home in which the heart of an angel watched down over the land. Mario looked up in the sky to see many constellations and galaxies. Peach lied on her back and watched shooting stars fly. No one talked for what seemed like an eternity. The awe of stars was too beautiful to speak.

Not too long later, the party headed down to the cellar to sleep for the night, for there wasn't really rooms to sleep. The day had gone by so perfectly, that it comforted their dreams and heart…

The next morning, Daisy woke up. The sunlight poured through the exit, which made colorful orange rays across the ground. Before she got up, she looked around the room to see if her friends were awake. Not a single open eye. Slowly, Daisy crept out of the room and out of the exit. This exit was much different than others. It shot you out like a cannon, and therefore, Daisy had it built. It was like an orange cannon. Daisy leaned herself in, head first. Within a second, she was blasted out of the cellar and into the morning air.

"It's so beautiful up here!" Daisy said to herself as she ripped the cord on her parachute. The parachute opened in the sky, like many blankets over your head. Slowly, she glided in the air, just high enough in the sky, you could barely notice. Daisy looked out on the horizon to see a small island. She wondered if this was their destination, Isle Delfino. Many months before, she had only dreamed of being there, but here she was. As Daisy lightly put her foot on the ground, the parachute billowed over her head like sheets in the morning. The morning was warm and the breeze was deliciously luscious.

As the small island neared, Daisy decided to tell the rest of the party about their nearness. As she walked past the pool, she could see the sun shining on it, like enchanted water. The boat, itself, seemed to be sparkling with excitement. When she made it to the blue dining room, the tables were rolling across the floor, like they always did. Daisy didn't know to say if they were enchanted or if it was just the boat's movements. They would roll even when the boat was still. "Silly tables." Daisy giggled.

Now, Daisy had come to the narrow, blue hall ways, in which there was a pit where the cellar was. At her loudest, Daisy screamed, "Get up, sleepyheads! The island is near!" From the cellar you could hear noises of stretching and yawning. Daisy found she had done her job well. She removed herself from the drop and headed towards the orange cannon's outside. She tapped her foot impatiently, as she waited for the group to come out. All the excitement had been stored in her, and she couldn't wait any longer!

A few moments later, Mario and Toad came bursting out free handed. They couldn't see their high surroundings, for they landed smack dab in front of Daisy. She laughed as she helped them up. They looked tired, but exhilarated. Then, came Peach. She glided wonderfully out of the cannon, like a light angel. Once in the air, she flung her parasol in the air and took great grip to it. She came soaring slowly towards the ground and finally landed. "I could almost see the whole island!" She said, gasping with delight. Daisy ran towards to edge of the boat to see a small island, looming in. She smiled with glee and joy, like she wanted to jump up and down. They were here… Finally here…

Peach and Daisy stood at the edge, carefully watching the island. Peach promised she would show Daisy around, all worlds in the site. There were so many, mind you. Mario and Toad hauled all the luggage to deck, all packed and ready! "Princess, we got all the luggage from the cellar ready!" Toad patted Peach's pink suitcase with her emblem on it. He then took grip to the handle and hauled it towards the ladder that was now on the boat. He pointed to Mario, then to the luggage, mentally instructing him to bring the rest of pack. "Thank you, Toad and Mario." Peach smiled.

Suddenly, the boat began to shake wildly, as something large hit it. Everyone ran to take cover, except Mario. Mario was perplexed at what happened. "Mario, come on!" Peach waved to Mario, but he just shook his head and frowned. Peach urged everyone to go on while she stayed put. Although Toad had a fit, Daisy managed to strangle him and haul him to the cellar. After making sure everyone else was safe, Peach ran up to Mario. She grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. "Please, come on. You'll get hurt!" Mario freed himself from Peach as the boat slammed into something. Peach found herself on the ground and heard many low scowls. Mario was already looking below at the group.

It was in fact residents of Delfino. They seemed upset in a way. Derek ran from the captain's quarters to let the passengers off the boat. He sent many other Toads, Justin and Anthony, to retrieve the passengers that had gone downstairs. Once everyone was on the main deck, Derek slid the ladder down and stood next to it, a frown on his face. "Thanks for riding with us! We'll make sure your cruiser is fixed soon!" Although his voice seemed cheerful, that expression had fled from his face. Everyone climbed off the boat to see many angry villagers.

"Is this the annual meeting?" Daisy asked Peach in a joking matter. Peach shook her head, picking up her luggage. The others dragged their bags and suitcases out of the screaming mess. Daisy looked at the town in disgust, but mostly overwhelmed by the "WANTED" signs hung all over the town. The man depicted on the signs looked like someone she knew. A man of courage and bravery, but who could it be? As Peach showed her Delfino Square, Daisy let go of her thought and ignored it.

Peach stood under the shade of her parasol next to a building in the Square. She always stood here, and for some reason, it was comforting. "I'll show you more later, Daisy. You can explore for yourself right now." Peach smiled, wiping sweat from her forehead. The island was hot and sunny, and it was seldom when a breeze came into town. Daisy nodded, but as she began to walk away, Mario joined her to show her the rest of the island. Toad decided to stay along with Peach.

Peach stood silently with Toad by her side. She looked down to him to see a bored expression on his face. She felt bad for him, so she decided to let him go explore. "Hey, Toad, do you want to go explore the island on your own?" As she said this, Toad looked up at her with a beam on his face. He nodded and took off on his own. Peach giggled to see him with such delight. But, this gave her some time on her own hands, so she decided to get some food for their vacation.

Peach strolled through the busy streets of Delfino. Many stores were selling the delightful gifts of nature, and most of them being tropical food. It all looked so good, that Peach couldn't resist. She pulled out a few gold coins and walked quickly to the first stand that sold bananas. A purple lady pianta stood at the stand, holding a large, yellow banana. "One banana for just a Coin!" She waved her hands about.

"Excuse me, but may I please buy 4 bananas?" Peach held out 4 golden coins. The pianta smiled with delight as she scooped up the coins from Peach's hand and tossed four bananas in her hand. "Pleasure doin' business with you, young lady!" She waved Peach away as she returned back to her promoting work. Peach placed the bright yellow bananas in her pink bag and began scanning the other stores, but as she did so, something had caught her eye. She turned around to see, in her regular spot, was Link, Midna, and Zelda. Peach was stunned. She had never seen anyone she knew here. Peach began to walk over to the frozen group.

"Well, excuse _me_, Link! It's not like I warped us here on purpose!" The little imp folded her arms. She turned her head away from Zelda and Link in disgust. Link made reasoning gestures through his hands, but Midna paid no attention. "Midna, this is no time for ignorance. We have to get back to Hyrule." Zelda stepped closer to Midna, her expression in her gesturing hands. Midna's face seemed to be burning, Peach noticed. Peach looked at the group from behind the building, deciding to surprise them at the right time. "And isn't this where that dumb toadstool took vacation to?" Midna finally looked towards them, reminding them of Peach's previous vacation.

Zelda looked shocked with Midna's remark. "She isn't _dumb_!" Now, Peach knew, was the time to show herself. She clutched her bag tight, for she was afraid they would be mad that she was mistakenly eavesdropping. Peach took a deep breath and stood behind Zelda. Midna's eyes seemed to grow large. "What is _she_ doing here?!" Zelda turned around to see Peach behind her, and her whole face seemed to glow.

At that point, Daisy and Mario quickly ran towards the group, a surprised expression on their faces. Daisy tried to speak, but no words came out. She gasped for air, then was finally allowed to communicate. "There's goop over by the water and there's piantas drowning in it!" Daisy pointed to the harbor where all the boats were to come in at. The whole group leaned their heads towards the harbor. The water, itself, was covered in a goop material, but it wasn't the paint substance that Bowser Jr. had used a couple years ago. This made the party curious of what was to happen next.

A few minutes later, many villagers ran around the town, while cops tried to calm them. The mess had caused an uproar, like the ones in Hyrule Castle. The noise seemed like the sirens of cops. The rest of the group huddled into a making a plan, except Peach. She spaced out, looking towards the pianta statue. The structure was so tall and magnificent, but a tall, slender figure stood on top of it. The figure appeared to be like Link, except he was black all over, and his square eyes glowed bright red. "Link…?" Peach questioned out loud. Link looked up abruptly, as if someone called his name. He looked around, but then shrugged and returned to the talk. Peach paid no attention to him looking up, but then turned to the noisy group. "Um, excuse me, but…" She turned back to the statue to see the figure gone. Peach thought it was just something created by the heat waves, but she still looked around cautiously.

"Now, we need to spray the goop with water!" Daisy raised her hands high in the air, seeing if anyone else agreed. Many hands shot up from the group and Daisy nodded with a bright smile on her face. Having a brilliant idea in mind, the battlers quickly fled to go to the harbor, and left Peach alone by herself. She stood silently under the shade of her light pink parasol.

At the harbor of Delfino, Daisy and the others tossed barrels of water into the sea and on the pavement, slowly freeing piantas and boats. They all wished there was a faster way to rid the goop, and one question crossed their minds; who made the goop in the first place? Everyone worked. Everyone, but Midna. She stood, leaning against a brown building with a top over the porch. She had decided it wasn't her fault that the goop occurred, so she let the others do the work. Midna didn't know why they were still at some freak-show town, and she knew asking Zelda would get her in debt.

At some rate later, the goop sunk into the depths of the sea, freeing sea creatures of many kinds. Schools of rainbow fish seemed to light up the water of their freedom. The colors faded as they made their way to the open waters. Daisy wiped sweat from her forehead, as she knew the job was done. Everyone backed away to see the colors fly to the sea. The island calmed as ones were reunited, but the vacationers had a bigger problem on their hands. This problem was, of course, to find out who created the incident. "Let's go back to Delfino Square and think this through." Zelda said after a thoughtfully long time.

The group walked back to the square and under that building where Peach always stood, but to their surprise, Peach was missing and Toads were freaking out in the oddest of ways. All these Toads, Derek, Anthony, Justin, and just Toad huddled together. They seemed fearful at this rate. Zelda kneeled down to the odd creatures and began conversing with them. "What's the matter?" She asked first. The others Toads began to cry except for Anthony. "Well, you see…"

"Help me!" A high pitched voice called.

Everyone looked up at the pianta statue to see a tall figure that seemed to resemble Link, and beside him stood a blue look-a-like of Mario, only he was blue with sharp red eyes. In the hands of the false Mario was, in fact, Princess Peach. She struggled uncontrollably to break free. Midna clenched her fists tight, for she disapproved with the fact that some man was disguising as Link, then terrorizing innocent people. Midna flew up towards the statue, just before Link could yank her back down. The height was tall, but Midna brushed it off her agenda. She placed her fist before his face, as if trying to shape shift to another form, but before any occurrences happened, the false Link put his hand forward. As he did this, Midna was knocked backwards and into the sea.

The false heroes jumped off the statue while everyone dashed out to sea to rescue Midna. The evil ones were gone. Gone with Princess Peach.


End file.
